


Teddy Ghost

by cockabeetle, Kymopoleia



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M, but she gets better(?), dash's mom is kinda abusive, tucker's family is a family of werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:24:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockabeetle/pseuds/cockabeetle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Kymopoleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't haunt the high school. A lot of other ghosts just attack there a lot. Even if I do know him, you should still tell me. C'mon, please?"</p><p>"I've 'thanked' you a good three times now, and last time you insisted we go to a different room because you were scared your teacher would see us. Your teacher whose class you'd skipped." Dash pulls back to better look at Phantom. "C'mon."</p><p>"...Ok you have me there. Still doesn't mean you can't tell me about this person I apparently act like."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy Ghost

Dash smiled into Phantom's wrist, eyes locked with the other teen. He peppers a few more kisses up the bare wrist- and he loves that he could do that, loved the debauched way the suit had unzipped, loved the way it had fallen like silk over the ghost's pretty shoulders, the smooth skin broken often by green freckles and pale scars. Dash lets his eyes slide back up to Phantom's as he places yet another little intimate kiss, nothing more than a press of his lips, mind wandering as he remembers all the other places his lips had touched on that smooth body, while staying hyperfocused on the hitches in Phantom's breath and the way his cheeks colored with each kiss Dash spared.

Danny gasps a little, at the peppered kisses Dash is leaving, and can't stop the surprised giggle from escaping him. He uses his free hand to try and muffle the sound, turning his face away a little to hide the laugh. It tickled, and instinct insisted he try and hide this fact.

Dash had opened his mouth to whisper a "thank you" into Phantom's wrist, but then another of Fenton's mannerisms pop up and he watches his sometimes-lover giggle. He feels a wave of guilt crash over him, and his face falls as he buries his face in Phantom's chest, groaning. "Why are you so much like him?" He manages, fingers curling around Phantom's wrist and eyes squeezing shut.

Danny blinks, pausing and glancing down at Dash's head. "E-excuse me? So much like who?"

Dash shakes his head. "No, no, nah, I can't. You'd hate me."

"What? Nah, I don't think so. C'mon, tell me who. I probably won't even know them."

"You're Casper's ghost, Phantom. Of course you know him."

"I don't haunt the high school. A lot of other ghosts just attack there a lot. Even if I do know him, you should still tell me. C'mon, please?"

"I've 'thanked' you a good three times now, and last time you insisted we go to a different room because you were scared your teacher would see us. Your teacher whose class you'd skipped." Dash pulls back to better look at Phantom. "C'mon."

"...Ok you have me there. Still doesn't mean you can't tell me about this person I apparently act like."

"Old friend of mine. It's dumb, my mom hasn't let me talk to him in years. We used to talk about space and shit."

Danny blinks, and then he giggles again. "Oh, him? Sorry, Dash, but I don't think I could stop acting like him if I tried." He presses his fist to his mouth, to try and hide his smile.

"No, no, don't stop acting like yourself." Dash shakes his head, pressing a kiss to the knuckles of Phantom's hand, the one he'd been pressing kisses to before. The blush on Phantom's cheeks keeps darkening greener and greener, and it's adorable.

Danny blinks again, and then he actually does burst into laughter. Which only gets worse when he tries to stop, because that's hilarious. He laughs so hard he ends up losing control of his powers, and accidentally changes back.

In a blink, Phantom shifts into Fenton, and no amount of blinking shifts him back. Dash furrows his eyebrows as he stares, but then the realization soaks into him. "Fenton?"

Danny's shirt is pulled off one shoulder but shoved up to expose most of his chest, and his pants are unzipped. His hair is messier than normal, but not really that bad, and he wheezes a little while trying to get his breath back. Laughing had been a bad idea.

Dash swallows. "D-danny?"

Danny huffs a couple times, and runs a hand through his hair, still snickering. "S-sorry, sorry. This is, uh, hard to explain..."

Dash's face fell as he started to understand. "Danny, oh god."

Danny pauses, and then he glances up, eyes wide. "Wa-wait, it's not that bad. I'm not, I'm not completely dead, just... halfway. Half-dead."

Dash buries his face in Danny's chest. "You're dead. You're *dead*."

"N-not really! I've got a pulse and I need to breathe and stuff!"

"You're dead where it counts, Danny." He whines.

"Now that's just rude." Danny mock-pouts, sticking his bottom lip out and crossing his arms.

"You fly around town and fight ghosts."

"...True," He rolls his eyes a little, and tugs his shirt down to make it a little less awkward. "But if you count the Spectre Speeder, Tucker and Sam do it too."

Dash waits for a moment then sighs. "What happened?"

Danny bit his lip, glancing away and rubbing his arms self-consciously. "You know how my parents have a ghost portal in the basement?"

Dash nods. "Did a radioactive ghost spider bite you?"

"No. When they first built it, it wouldn't turn on. Sam and Tuck were there, and Sam said it'd be really cool to get a closer look at it, so I put on one of the jumpsuits and found a, uh... an on button."

Dash pulls his head back to look at Danny. "Was it clearly labeled?"

"...Yeah. But I hadn't noticed it 'til I accidentally pressed it. I tripped on a wire and had to brace against the wall..."

Dash winces. "What happened after that?"

"It turned on with me inside. I got uh, electrocuted, kinda, and woke up like... well, like this," Danny triggered the transformation, Phantom's suit back in pristine condition, even if the zipper was pulled down just a little, "But I could turn back, and I wasn't really dead, still aren't, so... yeah."

Dash shudders as he visualizes the situation that Danny went through, squeezing Danny's hand. "God, Danno, that's intense. Can't imagine how that... wait, do you not hate me anymore?"

Danny had winced, and had opened his mouth to downplay what happened, when he registered the question. "What, hate you? Nah. Told you already, I don't. I'm used to kids treating me different 'cause of my parents, you know. It's nothing new."

Dash shakes his head. "It isn't okay. I shouldn't have done it. My mom would have been pissed, don't know what she would have done."

"It's alright, though. It's fine, don't worry about it. Sorry your mom's so... uppity about it?" Danny tries for a smile, and nudges him a little. "I mean, it's not like your parents threaten to rip you apart molecule by molecule, right?"

Dash shrugs. "My mom threatened something similar with a bottle once."

Danny froze, then stared at Dash hard, face going from friendly not-quite-smile to a hard frown in a matter of seconds. His eyes already glowed as Phantom, but instead of a faint glimmer, they seemed to burn with anger. "She did what?"

Dash realized that he shouldn't have mentioned it, and squeezes Danny's knee with one hand, the other rubbing circles into Danny's wrist. "Nothing, nothing. I'm kidding."

"That didn't *sound* like nothing, Dash." Danny frowned, but he switched forms again, because being Phantom when he really didn't need to be was probably a bad idea.

The switch is less jarring than the first time, but Dash is even less comfortable talking about it to Danny. "It's nothing, Danno. Chill."

"I don't really do 'chill'. And it's not nothing, you covering it up makes it even more obviously a thing, Baxturd." Danny mangles the other's last name at the last second as a last-ditch attempt at lightening the mood. He's annoyed, sure, but not at Dash and he doesn't want Dash to be upset by his frowning.

Dash flinches at the familiar word, hurt swelling up in his throat at his friend calling him that but then, after a beat, he realizes that it was a version of his last name. He forces a laugh.

The flinch makes Danny feel like the worst person ever. "Wait no, I'm sorry I didn't think about how that sounded, I'm sorry..." Danny wants to hug Dash closer, but refrains because it seems inappropriate. Dash probably doesn't want to have anything to do with him, now. Especially after learning his secret.

Dash shakes his head. "It's fine. Good one, Fenton."

"It made you upset. That automatically makes it bad. I'm the worst, I'm sorry,"

"I've just heard something similar a lot, okay? Chill." Dash rolls his eyes, trying to downplay his reaction and help Danny feel better.

"Something similar? Wh- oh. Oh no, Dash... I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to remind you..."

Dash shook his head. "It's okay, I usually ignore what my mom says to me anyways. I'm fine, okay?"

Danny frowns, and opens his mouth to argue that, when a puff of cold air breaks out of his mouth. He groans, and pulls away. "I have to go. We'll talk more about this." He promises, with glowing scary eyes for a second before transforming and flying off.

Dash waits for a beat before sitting back on his knees, frowning. He can't believe he pissed off Phantom. Fenton. That would take some getting used to.

There's an explosion about 5 seconds later, and the Fenton ghost alarm goes off at about the same time.

~o~

Sam groaned and tossed her pencil down onto her paper, her eyes narrowing in honest disgust at the history homework. "Tucker, can I look at your answers? History is totally killing me."

Tucker looked up from his science homework, eyebrows raised. "You want to copy my homework? Seriously?"

Danny walked up the stairs to Tucker's room, greeting Mrs. Foley as he passes, and walked into the room with a upset whiny noise. "Hey, guys..."

Sam welcomed the distraction, and stood from Tucker's desk to throw an arm around Danny's shoulders. "Hey Danny, what's up?"

"...I kinda, uh... I might've done something really stupid. On accident."

Tucker and Sam's eyebrows raised in unison. "You did what, dude?" Tucker asked.

"...um... well..." Danny coughs once. "Tuck, you know the uh, the Dash thing, right?"

Tucker grinned and stood. "Did you fuck him?"

Danny blanches, blushing much harder than was probably necessary. "Um, uh, n-not realy? Sorta. Not what I was going to bring up. Um."

Sam pulled away from Danny. "What do you mean, sorta?"

"...mm. Well I mean.... Ok so he offered Phantom his uh, 'Gratitude.' And um. We did things. But that's not what I was gonna talk about?"

"Seriously? What does that even mean?"

Danny buries his face in his hand and groans, ears burning with the force of his embarrassment. "Things? Like... kisses and touching and stuff. In places. I didn't want to talk about this yet..."

Sam fake-gagged. "Gross. Way gross."

Danny whined. "Saaaaaammmmm..."

Tucker batted a hand at her. "Shut up Manson, he's getting laid. Baby's first blowjob- rimjob? Handjob? Baby's first job."

Danny groaned. "Oh my god."

Tucker grinned. "You aren't denying it, Danny."

"Sh-shut up. Dude, just... shut up."

Sam shook her head. "What did you want to talk about, Danny?"

"...I laughed so hard I changed back."

Sam's eyes opened in surprise. "Seriously, Danny?"

"...I told you I did something stupid."

Tucker paused, weighing the possibilities of how it could've gone down. "How did he take it?"

"Really well? But then I said a thing and he got upset about his mom and he thinks I hate him 'cause how he treats Fenton sometimes but I don't and I don't know if he recognizes that and I feel really bad because I made him upset and I'm a horrible person." Danny gasped for breath, after finishing his rant.

Sam's eyebrows raise. "Wow."

Tucker thinks for a moment. "Have you tried talking to him?"

"There was a ghost attack before I could talk more and then school was over and he was gone and I kinda wanted you guys' help first? Because what do I do??"

"You have to ask him on a date." Tucker supplies immediately. Sam hushes him. "You have to talk to him."

"Wh- b-but. I don't know how?"

"Find out what he wants out of whatever you have going. Find out how he feels about you and where he wants to take it." Sam crossed her arms. "You have to talk to him."

"...Ok. Th... That makes sense? I'm... Sure."

Tucker put a hand on Danny's shoulder. "But don't forget to fuck him."

Danny chokes, blushing. "D-dude! Shut up!"

Sam hit Tucker in the arm. "Stop being weird, Tuck."

Tucker laughed, pushing Sam's hand away as the door opened and his mom stepped in.

Danny glances up, and smiles at Alisha. "Hi, Tuck's mom."

She smiled and handed her son a plate of snacks. "Hey Danny, when did you come up? I didn't hear you."

"I said hi; it was a little while ago. Do you know when the PTA meeting is, today?"

"It's in an hour, I've got cookies in the oven now. Why, you wanting to go tonight? I can drive you."

"No thank you, I just wanted to know. In case mom or dad end up being late."

Alisha nods. "Well, let me know if you need anything, okay?" She flashed a smile and left the teens alone.

Tucker turned to Danny. "You're on speaking terms with my mom?"

Danny smiles at Alisha, and blinks at Tucker when he registers the question. "Of course? You know exactly why I'd need to be."

Tucker glances away, trying to think. "Um, no?"

"My parents, the PTA."

Tucker sighed, popping a piece of salami from the snack tray into his mouth. "Fine."

Danny grabs a cracker. "Think about it a little. You know how the other parents in the PTA feel about my parents."

"I get it, it's just weird." He shrugs. Sam reaches over and takes a piece of cheese for herself, already pretty aware of the situation

Danny rolls his eyes. "It's not that weird." He chews on his cracker. "It's not even surprising."

"It's as weird as you complimenting my mom on her Shepard pie." Sam adds, eyebrows rising in Tuck's direction.

Danny motions at Sam with his third cracker. "That's not a fair comparison. Your mom's Shepard pie has like, no ectoplasm in it. It's great."

Sam wrinkles her nose. "It has lamb in it. Lamb!"

"But no ectoplasm. Therefore better than half the food in my house." Danny points out.

"Sam, you've eaten the nasty sauce, but you won't eat meat. I will never understand you." Tucker rolled his eyes.

"The nasty sauce tastes good, though. It doesn't really matter if its super flammable or whatever, it tastes good." Danny says, mostly just to be contrary.

Sam shoves another chunk of cheese in her mouth. "It doesn't have anything with a face on it. But, Danny, you really do need to talk to Dash, sooner rather than later. Why not the PTA meeting tonight?"

"Um. But... but I don't have a reason to go? At all?? Why would I be there???"

"But you can turn invisible and stalk him and wait for the perfect moment to get him alone!" Sam grabs another piece of cheese, gesturing with it.

Danny blinks, chewing on his cracker. "But that sounds creepy."

"It's not creepy if you care." Sam sighs. "And you sound like you care."

"...but it's still creepy? Creepiness isn't situational?"

Tucker pointed at Danny with a piece of rolled up salami. "Hush. Listen to the scantily clad best friend."

"But she's making no sense?" Danny whined, grabbing another cracker and motioning at her.

Sam scoffed. "Scantily clad? Excuse me?"

"You show more skin than the cheerleaders." Danny whines. "My mom gave me a jumpsuit she made you a while back because you're too naked."

"My mom doesn't let me leave the house without a cardigan for you to wear. She hates your bellybutton, Sam. Why is it always out." Tucker admitted.

Sam shoved the cheese in her mouth, crossing her arms angrily. "Seriously?"

"Yes. The jumpsuit my mom made does have holes in it, though. It's not as covered as my parent's are."

Sam huffed then, after a minute, sighed. "Show me the jumpsuit."

Danny grabs his bag, stuffing the cracker into his mouth and digging into his bag to pull it out. He tosses the bundle of Kevlar at Sam, grumbling, "Here."

Sam eyed it and, after a moment of internal debate, starts stripping.

Tucker sets the plate on the bed and goes to grab the bright yellow cardigan, already knowing exactly where and how many holes the jumpsuit had.

Danny covers his eyes. "I didn't think you'd ever wear that thing."

Sam starts to slide into the Kevlar, feeling how tight it is and how it clings to her body. "Jesus, Danny, when did your parents make this?"

"Before the accident."

Her eyes widen, then a smirk develops. "I haven't bought a new skirt since seventh grade, this should fit perfectly."

Tucker fake-gags behind her.

Danny just continues to hide his face. "Tucker, don't be creepy. I will confiscate your glasses."

Sam turned to fake-glare at Tucker, and he grinned at her. She turns to glance at Danny, and finishes zipping up the suit. It's comfortable and unbelievably snug, and all of the holes are in the perfect spots. Tucker hands her the cardigan, and she shrugs it on.

Danny peeks, and then relaxes once he sees that she's dressed. "Do you like it?"

She slips on her boots and grins. "This is awesome!"

Tucker took her elbow and turned her so he could look at her better. "You look really nice."

"Oh good, the hole on your back is covered."

She turned her head then paused. "Oh."

Danny laughs. "You wanna get more snacks? I'm running out of crackers."

Sam hummed. "Totally. But you," She points at Tucker. "Should totally cut back on the meat. Why does your mom even let you get away with eating just meat?"

"Because they're dogs?" Danny asked, confused.

Tucker put his face in his hands, groaning. "I never told her that, Danny."

"What? Why not?? That's like, impossible to not tell her? And kinda rude???"

Sam's yes narrow. "Tell me what?"

Danny shoves the last two crackers into his mouth to avoid answering.

She turns her eyes to Tucker and he rubs the back of his neck. "I'm kind of... Um..." He takes a deep breath. "A werewolf."

Danny makes agreeable noises around his crackers.

Sam looks between the two of them. "You're lying."

Danny can't help but give Sam a deadpan look. He cannot lie this well to save his life.

Her eyes widen and she punches Tucker in the arm. "You're kidding! You're fucking- oh my god you assholes!"

Danny chokes on his crackers and has to cough a few times.

Tucker backs up, laughing and holding a hand. "Stop, stop! Chill!"

Danny reaches out and grabs Sam's shoulder. "S-stop, dude, let him show you."

She frowns, but crosses her arms. Tucker pulls his glasses off and starts to change. After a minute or two, instead of the normal Tucker, there's a giant, curly-furred black dog.

Danny sits down in front of Tucker and idly scratches him behind the ear. He does it sometimes regardless of Tuck's form, because he knows Tuck likes.

Tucker whines and presses his head up into Danny's fingers. Sam covers her mouth, eyes wide.

Danny huffs softly. "You're a huge baby, Tuck."

Tucker barks at him and curls up in his lap, one huge paw on his thigh and the other between his legs. Sam takes a deep shuddering breath."

Danny huffs again, and then hugs Tucker around he neck. "That just makes you cuter when you're a dog."

Sam drops to her knees and gently rubs down Tucker's back.

Danny not-so-gently nudges his best friend into his other best friend's lap. Because he liked Tucker, but he had a dick. Dicks should not be stepped on by a giant ass dog.

Sam groans softly at the mass of fur in her lap. "You are way past needi ng to go on a puppy diet, Tuck. Did you gain ten pounds of fur?"

Tuck whines at her and shoves his paw higher on her thigh.

Danny sighs a little. "He totally gains like twenty pounds in fur. Totally."

Tucker turns to give Danny the best glare he can. Which is, honestly, not very good.

Danny sticks his tongue out. "So do you really think I should go to the PTA meeting?"

Tucker barks, and Sam rolls her eyes. "Of course Danny, it's the only thing you can do."

"...I guess? It still feels like a bad idea but if you guys really think it's a good idea...?"

Sam reaches around the mass of fur in her lap to put a hand on Danny's knee. "Do it."

Danny glances at her, and bites his lip. "You sure? I won't make everything worse?"

"The only way you could make things worse is by ignoring him."

"I don't want to ignore him, but it'd be weird to come to the PTA meeting for him when I don't even know if he's there?"

"Danny, come on, of course he's there. Your parents are."

"And Jazz."

"His mom loves showing him off like- like a dog. I went once with my mom, and every time she got into an argument she would gesture to him. Way creepy."

Danny makes a disgruntled noise. He'd learned things that made him dislike Mrs. Baxter more than he had already, but.. he couldn't really say he'd ever /seen/ her do anything bad. "Okay."

Sam sighs. "Well, I'm going to go get more snacks. Any requests?" She slowly stood, then picked Tucker up, heaving his massive upper half over her shoulder and pressing her cheek below his shoulder.

Danny leans back against his bag. "Crackers."

Sam turns and starts walking out of the room, fingers gently rubbing into Tuck's fur. Tuck, on the other hand, has no idea why she's still holding him.

Danny gets up after a second, yawning. He'll ask in a little bit if she's gonna put Tuck down soon.

Sam starts to navigate down the stairs, but near the bottom Tucker changes back, the sudden shift in weight causing her to stumble and fall on her back, Tucker laughing at her. She groans.

Danny snorts, and ends up accidentally phasing back through the door as he does. It muffles the laughter, along with the hand he stuffed into his mouth, which is a nice bonus.

Sam groans and shoves at Tuck's shoulder. "I think you were better as a dog." She whines, and Tucker rolls off, helping her up.

"You'll get over it Sammy."

Danny sits up after a few seconds, still snickering into his fist. "Oh my god."

Sam crosses her arms huffily, and Alisha comes in to investigate the noise. Her eyes light up at the presence of the cardigan. "Sam honey, you look great!"

Sam smiles. "Thanks Mrs. Foley!"

Danny grins a little. "I'll tell mom you like the jumpsuit!"

She turns to look at Danny. "Of course I do! It's purple, Danny."

Danny rolls his eyes a little. "I thought you thought the Fenton Family Jumpsuits(tm) were dumb?"

She pauses. "They are. But this one is purple. And mine."

Danny huffs again, before standing up and heading down the stairs. "I better start heading home if I wanna get there before my parents leave for the meeting. See you guys later." Danny mocks a salute toward Tucker and his mom.

Sam pops out a hip and huffs. Tuck smiles at his mom and assures her that it's okay for Danny to walk home.


End file.
